Pokemon Double Generation
by Fenritt
Summary: First Fic. No flames please only helpful criticism thanks! Follow Matt and Dante as they travel through the wonderful world of Pokemon with a new twist.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I do not own Pokémon, I wish I did, But I do not**

It was a clear sunny day in the small town of Littleroot, and there was a cool breeze in the air. The sun radiated down and washed over the grasslands giving them a golden brilliance that shimmered on the flowers and hills. The bright blue sky was not speckled by a single cloud and the heat battled against the brisk spring afternoon. All was at peace in Littleroot. The sounds of Taillow could be heard in the air and the rustle of Zigzagoon in the grass could be seen just outside the limits of Littleroot Town. It was a special time for new aspiring trainers. They would be receiving their starter Pokémon and beginning their own adventures to compete in the Hoenn League.

Professor Birch looked around his lab thinking about the email he received from two of his colleagues, Professor's Oak and Rowan. They said each of them had a beginning trainer moving to the Hoenn region and to his town. Oak and Rowan said they would be giving them the starter from their home region since they missed out on that chance.

Professor Rowan sighed and looked up with a smile on his face, excited to meet these two young men and tell them of the changes that the Pokémon Circuit has enacted for the upcoming season.

A few blocks down from the Professor's lab two sets of moving vans were around two houses. It appeared that Littleroot Town had some new residents. The peaceful sounds of the waves and wind were shattered by a crash from within one of the moving vans and the cry of, "OH DAMNIT". Out of the van walked a boy of 11 with short brown hair pulled into a spike at the front. He had tanned skin, green eyes, and was wearing tan cargo shorts with a grey baseball tee with orange sleeves and black shoes with orange accents along the bottoms, laces, and in between the mesh. His name was Matthew "Matt" Fox. Matt moved to Hoenn from the Kanto region, while he was growing up he had become friend with the local Professor and had begun to see him as a grandfather type figure. Matt was very disappointed in not being able to begin his Pokémon journey in Kanto and have his choice of one of the starter Pokémon there. While he was on the ground in the moving van he heard from outside, "Hey are you okay in there man?"

Looking up, Matt saw a boy with dark skin, around his age. The boy had straight hair but slightly spiky in the back, brown eyes, and slightly taller than Matt. He was wearing an outfit that added to his mysterious physique, with black sneakers, cargo shorts, and a grey and black hoodie.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" Matt said standing up and dusting himself off. He replied with a grin, "I'm Matthew Fox from Pallet Town! But you can call me Matt! What's your name?"

"Dante Zamora from Twinleaf Town, pleased to meetcha Matt." The newly dubbed Dante said with a grin.

"So are you new around here as well then Dante?" Matt asked with genuine interest in what appears to be his new neighbor.

"Yes I am! My family and I just moved here from the Sinnoh Region. I rather enjoy how warm it is here but I just wish that I coulda began my journey with the Pokémon Professor Rowan gives out." Dante replied with a touch of disappointment to his voice.

"I'm in the same boat as you, I wanted the Pokémon from Professor Oak but I heard the ones from Hoenn are strong too" Matt said with a big grin on his face.

Dante smiled and helped Matt up and asked him when he planned on going to the Professor's Lab. Matt replied with, "I was actually about to go there now. I would like to get started on my journey right away!"

"Mind if I come with you? My mom said that I should get my journey started as fast as possible." Dante asked with hesitance.

"Sure! I would love to have some company" Matt replied enthusiastically.

Matt and Dante both ran to their respective homes and bid goodbye to their families saying that they were heading out to start on their journeys and visit the professor's lab. After the goodbyes with their families they met up and headed off to the lab.

When the boys reached the lab Matt knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When they walked in both were surprised. Professor Rowan was standing in front of a giant television screen that was split in half that had two other professors on the screen.

"Professor Oak/Rowan!" the boys cried in happiness.

"Hello Matt I'm glad to see you here so soon. Are you ready to start your journey?" Professor Oak asked Matt just as excited as the young boy for him to start his journey.

"Yes I am Professor! I can't wait to get my first Pokémon and start my journey." Matt said happily smiling the entire time.

Meanwhile Dante and Professor Rowan were having a similar conversation and both seemed ecstatic to see each other again.

"Okay boys listen up," Professor Birch started causing all talk to stop, "The Professors and I have decided that you will not be getting a starter Pokémon from this region."

The boys were shocked and stared open mouthed at the three professors.

"Instead, you shall be receiving one of the starters from your home region!" Birch stated with a smile very pleased with the response he got from the boys was what he expected, "Now please state which starter you would like to receive."

Matt jumped first and stated with conviction, "I want Charmander, Professor!"

Oak smiled on the screen and clicked some buttons off screen and a bright flash of light happened on the Pokémon transporter next to Birch. When the light died down there was a pristine Pokeball on the machine.

"Matt there is your Pokémon and I am glad to have given you the Pokémon that you wanted." Oak stated with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you Professor!" Matt stated holding the Pokeball in front of him.

Birch smiled at the interaction and asked Dante, "And what about you Dante? Which Pokémon would you like?"

Dante seemed to quiet down in thought and said with content, "I would like Piplup Professor."

Rowan smirked knowing that Dante would take this Pokémon and had already begun to transfer him to Birch's Lab. The light once again flared and a new Pokeball was sitting there for Dante to take.

"Thank you very much Professors!" Dante said with a giant grin on his face.

Dante and Matt looked at each other and nodded having the same thought running through their heads and threw there Pokeballs in the air. The Pokeballs flew up into the air and popped open and in a flash of light two Pokémon flashed out and in front of their respective trainers.

Matt smiled down at his orange bipedal lizard with a blazing orange skin and sharp white teeth. The Charmander smirked up at his trainer and tossed out a little fleck of fire crossing his arms and looking at Matt with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. Dante looked down at his small blue and white penguin and waved down at him. Piplup looked up and started dancing around a looking up at his trainer with the most joyous filled look that the little penguin could give to anyone. The boys grinned holding onto their new best friends and started dancing around with them.

The Professors were laughing at the boys antics and Birch decided it was time to tell them more about the new changes that were happening this year in the Pokémon Circuit.

"Boys, there is more I have to tell you" Birch said watching as the boys stopped dancing and set down their Pokémon and stood at attention to hear what the professor had to say, "Good, now the Pokémon League as a whole has decided to try something new out. All battles from the first gym to the Tournament itself will be in double battle format with two different trainers. Gym Leaders will have a team of 12 Pokémon to use and both challengers will be using a full team. This means that we are sending trainers out in teams of two starting this year."

Matt and Dante were stunned that the League would change to double battles and they then realized that they would be able to go on together as a team and not have to battle each other in the Hoenn League.

"Now here are five more Pokeballs for each of you and the newest model of PokeDex" Birch said handing the boys their items necessary for being a trainer and smiled at them, "Now that you have your PokeDex and Pokeball do you have any questions?"  
"No Professor" The boys chorused together.

Birch smiled and nodded and said, "Well, it's time for you two to head out into the wonderful world of Pokémon. I hope that you have a great journey and be sure to call now and again. Also, any Pokémon you acquire after your first six Pokémon will be transported to whichever professor you choose."

"I would like mine to go to Professor Oak, sir" Matt said grinning at his region's professor.

Birch nodded and typed away at his computer and Matt's Pokémon now would be sent to Oak's Ranch instead of his Lab. He looked at Dante and said, "I shall assume you want yours to go to Rowan?" Dante nodded and grinned at his professor. Birch chuckled and typed away at the computer and had set it for Dante's Pokémon to go to Professor Rowan's lab.

"Well off you go boys and do have fun and stay safe out there okay?" Birch said to the two new trainers.

"Yessir!" Matt and Dante affirmed in unison.

The boys ran out of the lab waving and shouting goodbyes to the Professors with their Pokémon running after them. The boys ran back to their homes to grab their backpacks. Inside Matt's house he ran to his room and got his decent sized backpack that was black with metal bars on it for water bottles to be clipped to it. On his way out he gave his mom a kiss and hollered goodbye to his dad who was in his office working. At Dante's house he calmly walked to his room and got his green and brown backpack with a built in camelback. He waved goodbye to his mother, father, and grandmother and headed back outside to meet up with Matt.

"You ready Dante?"

"You bet Matt"

The boys ran to the exit of Littleroot Town, the sun beginning to descend above the planet. It hit the area in tints and hues that seemed like a deep orange firebomb had conflagrated the skyline. It fell over the small houses and polite gardens along the dirt road, and reminded them of the coming summer. The purples and yellows from the sunset accented the sky and made the boys feel at home during the beginning of their journey. They grinned at each other and took their first steps towards adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Route 101 the first route for all aspiring trainers in the Hoenn Region. The sun is shining down on the beautiful green grass of the road and the cries of Pokémon in the air make it a serene and beautiful place. Matt and Dante had just made their first step on their Pokémon journey. In both of their minds they were imagining new ways of battling and how they would be as a team.

"Hey Matt do you think we should just head straight for the next town or stay out in the wild for a little while?" Dante said looking around for new Pokémon and any dangers that might arise.

Matt hummed while thinking of a response to Dante's question and after a bit of thought replied with, "Well I think that we should stay out in the wild. Here and Route 102 should have some good places to train our Pokémon and get better coordination in our battling abilities. What do you say?"

Dante grinned and grabbed his Piplup's Pokeball and threw it into the air. Piplup landed gracefully on the ground and looked around for danger and after noticing there was none he looked at his trainer in confusion.

"Don't worry Piplup, just thought you would prefer to be out of your Pokeball and walk around with us." Dante said kneeling down and rubbing his little penguin's head.

Matt smirked and released Charmander from his Pokeball, the bipedal lizard looked up at his trainer and gave a lopsided grin looking around to see if there was anyone to battle. Charmander noticed Piplup and gave a little wave with a small "Char" in his direction.

"Okay Dante let's start training!" Matt exclaimed with a new fire in his eyes.

Dante nodded his head in consent and the foursome walked off with a hope of finding powerful opponents to fight. While they were walking a pack of Poochyenna ran by and made eye contact with the group.

"Matt I think I am going to catch one of these Poochyenna. What about you?" Dante said itching for his first wild battle with a Pokémon.

"I'm good but the battle experience will be great for Charmander and I," Matt said with a shrug.

The two boys got into position behind their Pokémon and watched as the Poochyenna got into attack position.

"Ok D there are four of them and only two of us. So we will have to work together on this one. Our Pokémon aren't that high of a level yet and we don't have our elemental attacks." Matt said, his eyes going over the battlefield and the positions of the Poochyenna.

"Got it lets go for the same one okay?" Dante said glancing at Matt for confirmation.

Matt nodded his consent and cried out, "Charmander! Use scratch on the second Poochyenna!"

"Piplup you use pound!"

Charmander and Piplup sprinted forward and began to attack the wild Poochyenna. Charmander jumped into the air and came down with a screech of "Char!" and clawed the Poochyenna in the side and in a motion of flexibility, dodged out of the way as Piplup came down with a crushing fist to the Poochyenna's head; knocking him unconscious from the shock of the attack. Charmander and Piplup looked at the downed Pokémon and heard growling around them. It hit their ears and they knew they were surrounded. They came out of the bushes and started to close in. The other Poochyenna had circled up around them in a triangle formation.

"Piplup/Charmander! Go back to back!" Both trainers shouted to their Pokémon.

Charmander and Piplup nodded and spun around back to back and glared at the opposing Pokémon.

"Charmander use multiple scratches when possible okay?" Matt ordered his Pokémon receiving a nod of confirmation in response.

"Piplup you slam anything that comes your way!" Dante said a little afraid for their Pokémon.

"Don't worry D they got this."

The air was static with tension when all of a sudden one of the Poochyenna charged at the duo and Charmander braced himself and readied his claws. As the Poochyenna was in the air, Charmander ran underneath him and scratched up at his underbelly earning a yelp of surprise in return then jumping up and scratching again on his back knocking the wild Pokémon to the ground. Piplup had jumped the gun as well and gave what appeared to be an uppercut to the wild Poochyenna and then jumped after him and hammer-pounded the wild Pokémon back into the cracked earth with a definite thud. The air had the noises of both Pokémon and trainers as they battled. The wild Poochyenna flew through the air and hit his head on the hard earth, being knocked out in the process. The last Poochyenna ran off in defeat before it too could get beaten up like its fallen brethren.

"Dante! Now is your chance!"  
"Right!" Dante said readying his first Pokeball.

"Pokeball GO!" Dante cried giving a good overhand throw at the first K.O'd Poochyenna and when the ball connected to his body it was absorbed by a red light and went into the Pokeball. The ball shook back and forth beeping softly as it did. The tension in the air as Dante and Matt watched and the stress was palpable. Sweat rolled down Dante's face in nervousness about his possible catch. The Pokeball shook softly then let a soft ping signaling the capture was successful.

Dante sprinted forward and grabbed his Pokeball cheering out, "YES! MY FIRST POKEMON CAUGHT IS A POOCHYENNA!" As Dante was cheering Piplup, Matt, and Charmander were jumping around cheering in the background as well.

Matt walked up to Dante and said, "Congratulations man we battle really well. You earned that Pokémon. Now let's keep trainin!"

"Right!"

Matt and Dante continued to battle the wild Pokémon around Routes 101 and 102 and leveling up their Pokémon and achieving new abilities. Charmander had learned Ember and Smokescreen while Piplup had learned Bubble and Water Sport and Poochyenna had learned Bite.

On their way out of the forest they heard a Pokémon cry out in pain. The duo sprinted off in that direction until they came to a densely thicketed clearing, and saw a Ralts on the ground with two similar looking Poochyenna over the top of it.

"HEY! Get away from him!" Matt yelled him and Charmander running at them.

"Charmander use Smokescreen now!" Charmander released a cloud of smoke that completely covered the Ralts and Poochyenna.

"Now run in there and use scratch on the Poochyenna!" Charmander nodded his consent and charged in and found the first Poochyenna and knocked him into the air and shot an Ember attack on his stomach launching him out of the smoke for Dante and Piplup to deal with. After the surprise attack the smoke dissipated and the other Poochyenna growled at Charmander. Charmander glared back and got his claws ready to attack.

"Charmander shoot an Ember at his paws and then charge in with multiple scratch attacks!" Charmander fired off an Ember attack and hit the Poochyenna in the paws causing it to look down and jump in fright. While it was distracted by the flame Charmander charged in and clawed it on the right side and jumped over and hit his left side knocking him to the ground. The Poochyenna jumped up and ran away swiftly. Matt ran forward and grabbed the downed Ralts and pulled out one of the potions he had received from his father before he left on his journey. He sprayed the Ralts with Dante and Charmander looking on waiting for a response from the small psychic type Pokémon. With a start the Ralts jumped up and looked around for danger.

"Relax little guy we won't hurt ya" Matt said soothingly, "are you feeling better now?"  
The Ralts nodded its head in response and Dante, Charmander, and Piplup rejoiced and Matt sighed in relief. After that Matt got an idea.

"Hey Ralts would you like to come with us? You would be a great addition to our team!" Matt exclaimed in excitement.

At first Ralts looked unsure but after looking at Charmander and Piplup being happy and dancing with Dante to the way Matt saved his life he nodded his head.

"Alright!" Matt yelled and held out a Pokeball for Ralts to enter. Ralts hit the Pokeball with his hand and was sucked into the ball and it let out a soft ping extremely fast. Matt let Ralts out of the Pokeball and grinned at him.

Dante released his Poochyenna and all of the Pokémon stood together looking up at the two trainers.

"We survived training for today guys I think it's time we set up camp! What do you say Matt?" Dante asked.

"I'm ready to settle down for the night how about you guys?" Matt replied also looking at the Pokémon.

All the Pokémon cheered and helped set up camp. Poochyenna decided to help Dante find firewood for the night to have Charmander ignite while Matt, Ralts and Piplup set up the two tents for the boys.

After camp was finished being set up and they had consumed the dinner they had packed before they left town, both boys crawled into their own tent with their Pokémon following them.

When Dante and his Pokémon were in their tent he whispered to them, "I'm proud of you guys for what you did today in helping Matt and Ralts. Sleep well you guys we are going to be training again tomorrow."

Inside of Matt's tent he spoke softly to his newest Pokémon, "Welcome to the team Ralts I'm glad you could join us," happily falling asleep quickly with his Charmander and Ralts accompanying him.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of his tent Matt crawled followed by a bright and happy Ralts and groggy Charmander. The sun was shining down on the camp of the two trainers and the flying Pokémon were all about in the morning sky. The clouds were hanging high in the air.

"Hey Dante you up?" Matt asked as he watched his Pokémon sit next to him smiling down at them.

"Yeah I'm getting up give me a minute" Dante called from inside his tent. Opening the flap to his tent letting Piplup and Poochyenna run out and sit next to Ralts and Charmander.

"Want some food?" Matt asked pulling some beef jerky and breakfast bars out from his pack and giving some to the Pokémon and Dante.

"Thanks, so what's the plan for today?" Dante asked munching on the food he was given.

"Hmmm probably head to Oldale town, stock up on supplies and head towards the next gym. Sound like a plan?" Matt asked looking up at the sky.

"Sure sounds great! Let's get to training." Dante said smiling at his Pokémon.

The boys and their Pokémon packed up camp and made their way towards Oldale town battling the random hordes of Pokémon throughout the route with their teams and getting stronger on the way. Upon reaching Oldale Town they went to the Pokémon Center and got Charmander, Ralts, Poochyenna, and Piplup healed up and then went to the PokeMart and picked up some more Pokeballs and potions for their journey. While they were walking an old man came back from the northern end of town with a couple of fishing poles in his hand and seemed to be struggling carrying them all.

"Sir! Do you need help?" Dante asked the man heading over to help him carry the fishing poles.

"Why thank you young man and some help would be great!" the old man said handing some of the fishing poles to Dante and Matt asking, "So where are you boys headed off too?"

"We are going on a Pokémon journey. We want to compete in the Hoenn league and hopefully win!" Dante said with Matt nodding along with him.

"Well boys that is a good goal to have. Have you ever tried fishing for Pokémon?" the old man asked the two young trainers.

"No we just started our journey so we haven't had a chance to try it." Matt replied as the three males walked behind the old man's house and setting the fishing poles down.

"Well for helping me get all of these poles back to my house how about you each take one? I have plenty of them!" the old man said smiling at the boys and offering them to go through the pile for a pole they liked.

"Thank you!" Matt and Dante said together finding a fishing pole they liked. The boys thanked the man again for his kindness. They waved goodbye, leaving the old man at his house waving goodbye to them as well and decided to try out their new rods back on Route 102.

"Do you think we will catch anything Matt?" Dante asked getting bored easily with the fishing.

"I heard there were some rare water Pokémon here so I'm hoping to get one myself" Matt said with a hopeful glint in his eye. Ralts and Piplup were sitting next to their trainers while Charmander watched over Poochyenna as the puppy drank from the river.

"Seedot Seedot Seedot" was the call a wild Pokémon was making from behind the two boys.

"What's that?" Dante asked looking hopeful at the prospect of a new Pokémon.

Dante looked behind him and saw a small bipedal acorn with eyes walking around. He held up his PokeDex to it and the PokeDex responded with, "Seedot, the Acorn Pokémon".

"Matt I've got this one. I like him. You ready Piplup?" Dante called getting ready to battle the walking Acorn.

Piplup ran up and got ready to battle waiting for his trainer to call out the first attack.

"Piplup attack with Peck!" Dante called.

Piplup chirped in agreement and closed its beak and it began to glow and he ran forward towards the Acorn Pokémon hitting him straight in the chest. Seedot responded by leaping back onto its feet and tackling Piplup straight in the gut. Piplup flew back and Dante called out, "Use Bubble!" and the water penguin let loose a group of bubbles to attack Seedot. The bubbles all hit the wild Pokémon and Seedot started to glow red and stood still.

"Piplup use Bubble again and follow it up with peck attack!" Dante called readying a Pokeball. Piplup nodded in consent and charged forward with a glowing beak after letting loose a large bubble that knocked the Acorn Pokémon back a few paces and right before Piplup could land a hit Seedot roared and a wave of red energy escaped him and blasted Piplup back a few paces.

"Piplup are you okay?!" Dante yelled with Matt watching the battle closely while watching the fishing pole still hoping that he catches something.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup cried getting back up and letting loose a barrage of bubbles in a condensed beam smashing into the acorn Pokémon flinging him onto his back.

"Pokeball go!" Dante cried throwing the Pokeball and hitting the Pokémon. A red light surrounded the Pokémon and sucked him into the Pokeball. The ball shook violently back and forth multiple times then let out a ding signature a captured Pokémon.

"Yes! Piplup we did it!" Dante cried holding up his newest teammate with Piplup dancing around him and Poochyenna jumping onto his shoulder.

"Congrats D! Now let's hope I get something while we fish." Matt said happy for his friend and hoping to catch a water type Pokémon.

"Hey Matt do you want to go back to Oldale town and sleep at the Pokémon center or do you want to stay out here?" Dante asked.

"I wanna stay out here and try to catch a Pokémon if that's alright with you D." Matt asked with his eyes on the water. "Do you need help setting up the tents?"

"Nah man its fine we can handle it right guys?" Dante asked the Pokémon.  
"Thanks Dante" Matt exclaimed.

"Sure sure" Dante replied gathering the tent supplies.

While Matt was fishing for his next Pokémon Dante and the other Pokémon were setting the tent up. Poochyenna and Seedot went out to get fire wood while Ralts helped Dante put the tents together with his Psychic ability.

"Wow thanks Ralts! That went up really quick!" Dante exclaimed glad for the help from the small psychic type Pokémon. The Pokémon smiled happily and set up the next tent with Charmander and Piplup bringing water back from the river. As the Pokémon set the fire wood down in a pile Dante asked Charmander to light it. Charmander proceeded to light off an Ember attack that lit the campfire with a bright orange light.

"Thanks Charmander! Now let's start making dinner." Dante cheered pulling out a few cans from his backpack and setting up the pot to go over the fire hollering to Matt, "Food will be done in half an hour kay?"

Matt grunted in response extremely focused on catching a water type Pokémon. A half hour passed and Matt was dragged away to eat dinner which he wolfed down before he was back at the edge of the river fishing for his Pokémon. It was nearing night time when Matt's rod started shaking. He gasped and pulled up as hard as he could and out of the water came a small red crab Pokémon.

"What is that?" Dante called holding up his PokeDex which told him that it was a Corphish.

"I am going to catch this one for sure! Ralts! You're up!" Matt called with a gleam in his eye not seen since he started the venture for capturing a water Pokémon. Ralts nodded its head and glared at the red Pokémon. The wild Corphish snapped its claws and readied itself for an attack.

"Ralts! Use psychic!" Matt called hoping to end this fight quickly. Ralts' eyes began to glow blue and Corphish was shocked to be outlined in blue and flung into the air and back onto the ground. Corphish jumped right back up and glared at the other Pokémon. Corphish's claw began to glow and he charged forward and hit Ralts over the head knocking him back.

"Ralts! Are you okay?" Matt asked concerned for his Pokémon. Ralts nodded getting back up and glaring at Corphish and used Psychic again glowing blue eyes forcing the wild Pokémon into the air and slamming him repeatedly onto the ground. Ralts then let the now dazed Pokémon go and nodded to his trainer.

"Alright! Pokeball GO!" Matt cried hurling the softball sized object at the downed Pokémon. Corphish was absorbed in a flash of red light and the ball lay resting on the ground shaking once, twice, thrice with a ding the Pokémon was captured.

"YES! We did it Ralts! We got ourselves…a water Pokémon!" Matt cried having everyone cheer around him.

"Come on out Corphish meet your new friends" Matt said releasing his new Pokémon. Corphish looked around confused then waved at everyone with a cry of, "Cor Cor Phish!" smiling at his new friends.

"Well I think it is time we head to bed Matt, it was a long and exciting day. I want to get moving bright and early tomorrow okay?" Dante told Matt going into his tent with his Pokémon following him.

"Got it see you in the morning Big D." Matt said heading towards his.

"Goodnight"

"You too."

Matt went into his tent with his Pokémon around him and gently fell asleep with his new friend right beside him prepared for the next day of the great adventure he and Dante had embarked on.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone down on the campsite of our young adventurers. The sounds of the flying type Pokémon in the air and the splashes of the water types slowly woke our sleeping trainers. The fire pit they had made the night before was a small pile of ash and embers that were blackened and let out the smoky smell that all fire release. Matt crawled sleepily out of his tent with his Pokémon stumbling out with him. Dante came out of his tent a little more gracefully and well prepared for the day to begin.

"Okay so let's pack up camp and head straight to the Pokémon center for breakfast and to heal our Pokémon Matt. I want to get through Petalburg Woods today." Dante said stretching and returning his Pokémon to their pokeballs.

"Okay. Ralts could you put the tents down for us real quick?" Matt asked his Pokémon finally clearing all sleep from his mind. Ralts nodded happily and collapsed the tent with his powers and smirked happily up at his trainer.

"Thanks buddy. You guys get back in your pokeballs while we head to the Pokémon center, k?" Matt said to his Pokémon returning them one by one.

"Alright grab your stuff and let's get going."  
Matt nodded his head and grabbed his tent and attached it to his backpack and strapped it in. Matt and Dante got their gear on and began heading towards the Pokémon Center at Oldale Town. After reaching the center and having Nurse Joy heal their Pokémon and eating from the breakfast selection that Nurse Joy had made Dante and Matt grabbed their Pokémon again and headed out of the town towards Route 103.

"Okay what's the plan now, D?" Matt asked looking at his Pokedex to see what Pokémon are found on route 103.z

"Well I say we bring out a Pokémon and just run through this route and Petalburg City. The gym there is too high of a level for us so I say that we just stop at the center heal our Pokémon again then head out to get to the first gym as soon as possible. I am down with going through the night are you?" Dante asked releasing Piplup from his Pokeball so that he would get some training in on the route.

"Yeah sure thing man I think night training will do our Pokémon some good. Hopefully we can catch some new Pokémon too!" Matt cheered releasing Charmander to train for the day.

Dante nodded and began heading off through Route 103. While they were on the route they ran into a multitude of different Pokémon that they battled with and Charmander and Piplup were getting stronger by the battle. Dante and Matt also decided to swap out Charmander and Piplup for other Pokémon to train with but eventually just kept to keeping all of their Pokémon out at the same time so that whoever wanted to battle could.

When the gang reached Petalburg they were all psyched to get to the first gym so they could really battle together as a team. The trainers that they ran into on the routes just weren't strong enough to compete with them when they synchronized their attacks together. Corphish and Seadot turned out to be powerful additions to the duo's teams and seemed to work well together.

"Okay now, let's head to the Pokémon Center and the Pokemart to get some supplies and heal up for the night. Maybe Nurse Joy will have some food we could take along!" Matt cheered heading towards the red topped building with Dante and the Pokémon following behind him. Once they got to the doors of the Pokémon center they returned their Pokémon so that Nurse Joy could heal them.

"Dante why don't you head out and buy some more potions and pokeballs while I get our Pokémon and meet you at the entrance to Route 104?" Matt asked holding his hands out for Dante's pokeballs.

"Good idea! We can tackle twice the amount of work" Dante said handing over his pokeballs and taking a chunk of Matt's money to help buy the multitude of potions and pokeballs they wanted.

"See you soon man"

Dante nodded and headed off to get the supplies they needed. After they did all of their chores Dante was waiting for Matt when he walked up and handed him his Pokeball looking happy as could be.

"What's got you so cheery?" Dante asked smirking at Matt.

"A lady told me that there were wild Treecko in the woods!" Matt cheered excited at the prospect of hopefully catching one of the gecko Pokémon.

"Oh that is a good Pokémon and I'm sure it would be a good edition to your team. How many Pokémon do you want to catch?" Dante asked wondering about how many Pokémon Matt wanted.

"Any Pokémon! I don't want to limit myself to just a few Pokémon but as many as possible. We may be trainers now but I don't plan on being a lowly trainer forever. I do want to have enough Pokémon with me that I can have variety. What about you?" Matt asked Dante excited about the prospect of catching all those different Pokémon.

"Well before I left Sinnoh I researched each region and found the Pokémon that would work well with each other and stop type advantages. I also did a lot of research on training techniques and different moves that Pokémon can learn. I think I'm going to keep six Pokémon at a time per region so that I can get a lot of power out of my teams yet have my team be as good as possible." Dante explained as they were walking through Route 104.

"Hmmm well at least our teams will usually work well together. Good friends mean Pokémon will usually like each other right?" Matt said chuckling thinking of how their Pokémon were already cohesive.

"Yeah unless their personalities clash but I'm sure we will get over any troubles we run into with our teams." Dante said as they were walking towards the entrance to the Petalburg Woods.

"Let's hurry through this place. It'll make our lives easier if we can battle that gym ASAP!" Matt cheered charging into the woods.

"Yeah!" Dante called running in with him.

The young trainers released all their Pokémon again and began making their way through the Petalburg Woods. The group of Pokémon and their trainers walked down the well-worn path. The trees were tall and thick, covering the sky with their large canopies and letting light flow in through the spaces in their leaves and branches. The wind slowly pushing the trees side to side and causing leaves to fall occasionally. The sounds of Pokémon skittering around the forest heard from all around. Charmander and Piplup were helping the newer Pokémon learn some of their attacks and helping to build resistance up against type differences.

"Guys wait! Do you hear that?" Dante hollered from ahead of the Pokémon. The Pokémon all stopped what they were doing and jumped in front of the trainers.

"Yeah I hear it too…what is it?" Matt asked looking around.

All of a sudden a cry of "TAILLOW!" was heard from above and a flock of Taillow swooped down on the trainers and their Pokémon and were pecking them.

Charmander was tired of being smacked around when he launched off a stream of fire at the birds hitting one in the wing. The wounded Taillow fell to the ground.

"Way to go Charmander! Ralts you use confusion to knock some down too! Corphish use bubblebeam while spinning to hit a bunch of them at once!" Matt ordered.

Ralts nodded and his eyes began to glow blue and threw two of the Taillow away from them and headfirst into a tree knocking them out of the battle. Corphish opened up his claws and begin to spin in a circle launching off dual bubblebeam hitting a few of the birds causing them to run away. Corphish was dizzy after using his Spinning Bubblebeam so Matt ran out and grabbed him asking, "You okay buddy?"

Corphish responded with a slow and dizzy sounding, "Corr…"

Matt smiled at his Pokémon and chuckled watching Dante order his Pokémon to battle.

Dante hollered at his team to attack after he saw Charmander launch off his newly learned Flamethrower. Piplup raised his head into the air and opened his beak summoning a large whirlpool above his head and launching it at a group of the Taillow who attacked, spinning them around the whirlpool and releasing the maelstrom, letting them fall to the ground dazed and confused. Seadot stood in the center of a group of the Taillow who were all pecking him. Seadot began to glow red and angrier as the birds kept attacking him and all of a sudden he released the pent up energy knocking all the Taillow back and into the surrounding woods. Poochyenna was jumping into the air biting at the bird's wings keeping them away from his wounded friends. He managed to bite a few of the Taillow causing them to fly away.

"Piplup! Seadot! Poochyenna! Are you guys okay?" Dante asked his Pokémon concerned about the amount of damage they had taken, especially Seadot.

"D how is your team holding up?" Matt asked worried about his friend's Pokémon keeping Charmander out to watch for danger.

"They are good. Seadot took a lot of damage though. He just needs a good days rest and some potions." Dante said returning his seed Pokémon to his Pokeball.

"TAILLOW!"

Dante and Matt whipped their heads behind them seeing two of the birds standing in front of them ready for battle.

"Tag team them?" Matt asked nodding to Charmander to get up for the fight.

"Yeah let's catch them too." Dante said nodding to Piplup.

"Charmander! Use Flamethrower!"

"Piplup you use Whirlpool!"  
Charmander launched his stream of fire at the small bird hoping to hit one of them while Piplup let rip a powerful spinning vortex of water. Both of the Taillow flew in between the attacks and the first Taillow's wings began to glow while the other launched forward at a faster rate and attacked Charmander and Piplup. Charmander was slammed in the middle by the Taillow's wing attack while Piplup was constantly barraged with a direct attack from a repeated quick attack.

"Piplup! /Charmander!" The trainers yelled as their Pokémon were getting beaten by the two birds.

All of a sudden a gleam appeared in Charmander's eyes and the fire on his tail got larger and he let loose a larger than normal jet of flame which hit the first Taillow head on knocking him to the ground.

"Matt! That was Charmander's Rage attack! It is more powerful the more he is attacked!" Dante called realizing there was an even greater chance of winning now.

"Got it! Charmander use Rage again! Aim for the downed Taillow!" Matt hollered. Charmander fired of his burst of flame at the downed Taillow keeping it on the ground tiring him out. When Charmander let the flame stop the Taillow was on the round weakly trying to get up into the air.

"Pokeball go!" Matt cried hurling his Pokeball at the downed Taillow and it was absorbed into red light. Three shakes later the Pokeball clicked and flew back towards Matt. The other Taillow saw her friend get absorbed into a Pokeball. She cried out and glared at Matt and the Pokeball and its beak began to glow.

"Piplup! Water gun quick!" Dante called out noticing the wild Pokémon about to charge.

Piplup launched a jet of water at the wild Taillow hitting her from the side without her noticing in her anger. The wild Taillow was knocked to the ground and Piplup followed up with a peck attack that did little damage to the fallen Taillow. She got back up and used wing attack on Piplup hitting him in the cheek.

"Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" Dante called having a Pokeball ready to catch the bird by surprise.

Piplup launched a lager whirlpool at the bird and caught her by a wing and the whirlpool began spinning her around and flung her onto the ground.

"Pokeball go!" Dante yelled chucking the ball at the bird as it was falling from the air. The Pokeball shook three times and signaled a catch.

"Yes! We caught Taillows!" Matt and Dante cheered with Charmander and Piplup jumping around behind them.

"So Matt do you want to continue?" Dante asked hoping to get to Rustboro City before the day was up.

"Yeah let's get going!" Matt said grinning at his new Pokeball.

Matt and Dante began running towards the end of the Petalburg Woods when they heard the cries of Pokémon.

"What was that?" Dante said looking around for the loud noise.

"I think it was some Pokémon being attacked!" Matt said looing wildly around for the injured Pokémon. All of a sudden the cries were heard but coming from different directions.

"We need to split up to help these little Pokémon." Matt said already running to the right to help save one Pokémon. Dante nodded and headed left hoping to get there in time.

When Matt arrived at his destination he saw a wounded Treecko on the ground with a group of wild Shroomish surrounding him. The Shroomish seemed angry at the wild Pokémon and appeared to have stunned him.

"I should just charge in and save the little guy…" Matt said gazing at the small green Pokémon with a look of want and a desire to help burned through him.

"Charmander? Are you ready to help save that little guy?" Matt asked after releasing his small red lizard.

"Char!" Charmander said releasing a small jet of flame eager to help save the wild Pokémon.

"Okay I want you to sneak around in the underbrush then fire off a flamethrower when I give the signal okay?" Matt said also releasing Corphish and readying his empty Pokeball, "And Corphish I want you to unleash your bubblebeam okay?"

Corphish nodded and headed off to the opposite side of the Shroomish that Charmander was on.

"POKEBALL GO!" Matt cried chucking the Pokeball in between the angry green Pokémon and hit the wild Treecko with the Pokeball. Treecko was absorbed into the Pokeball and shook three times before dinging and laying still. The Shroomish looked angry then glared at the Pokeball advancing to attack when from one side a jet of flame hit them while on the other a stream of bubbles smashed into them causing an explosion of steam and throwing all the Shroomish into the woods away from the Pokeball. The wild Shroomish ran off after the beating and Matt, Charmander, and Corphish ran out to the Pokeball. Matt let out the newly caught Treecko from his Pokeball and sprayed him with one of the potions Dante had given him.

"Hey little buddy feelin better?" Matt asked keeling besides the small gecko Pokémon.

Treecko nodded at his new trainer looking grateful for being rescued. Treecko nodded his thanks to Charmander and Corphish and looked up to his new trainer waiting for orders.

"So do you want to come with us or would you like me to release you back into the wild? I caught you a little unfairly so I want your decision in this buddy." Matt asked holding the Pokeball out to Treecko. The small green Pokémon looked at the boy who caught him and healed him while he was injured. He looked at the two Pokémon that were smiling at him from behind his trainer's body and made up his mind quickly. The small green Pokémon pushed the Pokeball back to his new friends legs and jumped into his arms with a cry of, "Trree!" smiling and holding on to his new trainer.

Matt laughed saying, "I'm glad that you decided to come with us! We need to get back to the main path to meet up with Dante!"

While Matt headed back to where they heard the cries of Treecko and the other unknown Pokémon Dante sprinted ahead towards the other sound. Dante released Piplup, Poochyenna and Taillow as he ran so that he wouldn't be alone.

"Taillow fly ahead and see where the cry came from!" Dante called sprinting ahead. Taillow flew off and followed the sound of the cries and saw a small blue fin stuck under a rock. Taillow cawed and flew back as fast as he could to Dante.

"Taillow Tai Low!" Taillow cried flapping its wings and pointing towards the stream and the rock outcropping.

"Over here?" Dante said running over to the rocks and seeing the small blue Pokémon under the rocks.

"Guys it's a Mudkip! I wonder how he got stuck..." Dante wondered trying to figure out how to get the Pokémon out of the rubble.

"Piplup use whirlpool to try moving some of the rocks off the little guy." Dante said hoping that the powerful water type attack would loosen some of the rocks up. Piplup nodded and launched his whirlpool attack straight at the rocks knocking a couple of smaller sized ones away.

"Try again! You can do it Piplup!" Dante cried having faith in his starter Pokémon.

"PiiiiiiiiPLUUUUPP!" the small penguin cried launching off a massive whirlpool that threw the boulders off of the downed Mudkip and into the water. Piplup fell down and was panting from exerting so much power for that one whirlpool.

Dante leaned down next to his starter and rubbed his back saying, "You did great buddy thank you for helping him."

Dante looked at the little Mudkip and walked over and knelt beside him and said, "Would you like to come with us Mudkip? We could use you on our team."

Mudkip nodded at his savior and jumped straight into one of the pokeballs that was on Dante's belt.

"Awesome! Everyone Return!" Dante called bringing his tired and worn out Pokémon back into their pokeballs. Dante began running back towards the spot where he and matt left each other.

Matt and Dante arrived at the same time and exchanged their small adventure of how they caught their newest Pokémon.

"Let's get out of here man before we get too tired!" Matt said excited to finally get back to the main city.

"Yeah I'm ready to get out of here." Dante said glad for the experience and adventure they shared in the forest.

Dante and Matt sprinted towards the edge of the forest and broke through the tree line to see a path to Rustboro City.

Before they could begin towards the city a pair of voices cried out, "Hey Wait!"


End file.
